thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:FlyingDuckManGenesis
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas Wooden Railway Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:FlyingDuckManGenesis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- OrigamiAirEnforcer (Talk) 17:32, November 7, 2010 Re: Tired Thomas 5-Car Value Pack I am in possession of such an image, however I am also unable to add it to the pack's page. Additionally, I cannot get my computer to copy the file so I can just reupload it. On an unrelated note, please use the 'signature' tool above in the editor when conversing on the wiki. OrigamiAirEnforcer 16:54, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Recently James and myself have reviewed your contributions and believe you are worthy of a promotion. We have agreed that you have earned a promotion to the rank of "rollback". Do you wish to receive this promotion? OrigamiAirEnforcer 01:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Promotion given, and if you have difficulties, you may need to sign with four tildes (4 ~ ). OrigamiAirEnforcer 02:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Due to your rollback promotion, I have also promoted you to ChatMod status. Keep up the good work :) Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 23:40, November 27, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Adminship Recently, it has come to the Admins on the Wiki that we could use a third admin. And, we have decided we would like you to be the third. Just leave me a message on my talk page confirming you would/wouldn't like the position. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 04:12, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Please acknowledge this message. OrigamiAirEnforcer 23:58, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, congratulations! Welcome to the team! Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 01:04, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 As an administrator FlyingDuckManGenesis, you will now be the third involved in the TWR Wiki government. When a rule is proposed, we ask that you please vote on it. You may also be conferred with when changes to the wiki are proposed. Thanks and welcome to the TWR wiki team! OrigamiAirEnforcer 01:32, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on the new Admin. Status! Just wanted to say congratulaions for becoming the third administrator on this site! Good job! Mr.Conductor 02:05, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Your Vote Is Needed Your vote is needed on a new wiki guideline proposal. Also, please keep this message here for future notifications like this. OrigamiAirEnforcer 01:11, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :1.2 also needs your attention. It may help you to follow the page if you have not already. OrigamiAirEnforcer 01:32, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Understood. You may vote when you are able, but please do so when you are. I hope you feel better. :) OrigamiAirEnforcer 01:45, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :When you get a chance, your votes are required here, here, here and here. When you have the time, please review these. Thanks. OrigamiAirEnforcer 19:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Your vote is required here as soon as you can please. OrigamiAirEnforcer 23:11, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :If you would please. OrigamiAirEnforcer 06:11, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :This also requires your attention. OrigamiAirEnforcer 21:54, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :This too. OrigamiAirEnforcer 18:42, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :And this. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 05:06, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Your thoughts and vote are required here. Please make sure your Support/'Oppose' is clear, as you did not make it such in voting for the still pending GP 1.27. Thanks. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 08:24, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Your vote is needed here. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 09:25, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Invitation Would you like to be on my new wiki , but before editing make sure to check out the rules. Thomas Sir Handel, December 10, 2011 Wiki Government Clarification I have asked for each of our interpretations on character backstories here. Please weigh in. OrigamiAirEnforcer 18:30, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Please join the Chat You need to join the chat NOW! OAE and Jamesis5 are getting in a fight over RP 2.2. Mr.Conductor 01:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :I can confirm this. If you could join us, please do so. OrigamiAirEnforcer 02:19, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :I hate to be a burden, but it is late tonight. Can this wait until tomorrow morning? I'll be on the TWR wiki for sure tomorrow morning to work on a few bridge pages. Thank you for your time. FDMG, 9:24 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis 02:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Not really, but fine. OrigamiAirEnforcer 02:26, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Brio The Butch article follows the format completely. OrigamiAirEnforcer 01:17, January 28, 2012 (UTC) BRIO Pictures I know that the BRIO page will probably be deleted, but thank you for at least keeping the pictures. Mr.Conductor 01:51, January 28, 2012 (UTC) hi i am tatmrfan1 I have ben debating to join this wiki for years! I bet you have a huge collection from the videos that you make on youtube ps do you have any brio trains (not learning curve) and also learning curve gave the lisening of twr to mattel thats why there is not too much stock in store. Promotion I don't want to seem, err, pushy, but I think that it is time for me to get a promotion due to my helpful edits and the fact that I am now #3 in the leaderboards (not to mention the fact that I made the 10,000th edit)! I understand if the answer is no, but I want to be rewarded in some way for being really useful. User:Mr.Conductor (talk) 01:17, February 8, 2012 (UTC) hi Excercising your admin powers When this recent spam attack hit, I noticed you added the delete template for James and/or I to find. As an acting administrator, you have the authority to delete spam like that, so please, if the need for your powers arises, don't hesitate. OrigamiAirEnforcer 19:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Must I reinterate this? Your admin powers were given because we know you are a user we can trust to use them properly. When somebody makes a fanfiction page, you don't need to wait for us to delete it. OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:16, May 24, 2012 (UTC) can you help identify these? Can you help me with what these are: The green one: Wheel says :1996 Britt Allcroft (thomas) Ltd p16 The truck with fence: Wheel says : Gullane (Thomas) Limited 2002 Mountain Tunnel Set Hi, Would you have any idea if the Mountain Tunnel Set is a sort after set or not? How much is a complete set worth nowadays?Jeanbeanjb 04:15, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Orange Coal Hopper The other one is the Orange Coal Hopper. Are they hard to find these days? When did they retire?Jeanbeanjb 04:21, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Gold cargo? Hi, need your help again. What is this? Can't seem to find any info on it. Does it usually come in a set? How old is it? I have one that comes with a black cargo car.Jeanbeanjb 05:48, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello just wondering do you collect anything other than wooden railway It does thnx Just out of interest are you selling any thomas and friends related items if so what are they Yes, I am selling a fair bit of Thomas wooden items. But i am in Australia so probably not much use to you unless you want to pay international postage. You can always check it out on Ebay Aus. My member name is jeanbeanjbJeanbeanjb 01:38, June 2, 2012 (UTC) names on the bottom of trains When did the Thomas wooden railway series start having the character name on the bottom of the trains?Jeanbeanjb 13:20, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Heres the thing each time i try it i never get a confirmation message to my email. Hey, I Need help. Some idot is Editing pages and turning them into random words and messages("i hate skarloey" was one of these). All the users hard work is going to waist! Sadly the man is anoymous. Dang trolls! BocoAndDukeFan53789 16:21, June 26, 2012 (UTC) if u check the category tank engines EDWARD is in it no joke i didnt edit it from mason aka wikia contributor YouTube FDMG, could you tell me your YouTube username, we need to talk because there are several things that need to be addressed. Thanks. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 02:53, August 21, 2012 (UTC) The primary questions I believe need to asked of administrator candidates are primarily regarding their contributions, responsiblity, accountability and reliability. Past blocks should not disqualify users seeking or sought for adminships, so long as they have demonstrated that they are now able and willing to uphold wiki rules. I understand you are busy, which is why I stress that we make this selection to be earlier rather than later, to accommodate possible delays. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 20:55, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Suggestions I wrote this message to Jamesis5, but I noticed he was going to be absent, so I thought I'd show you so you are aware of it as well. I've just copied the message here: I would like to offer some advice to the wiki, regarding the Years, Character Cards, and Box pages. I would try and help with it myself but I am busy on another Thomas toy wikia. I believe that in each years page, instead of listing only the models that came out that year, all the models that were avaliable that year could be listed instead with any new product being mentioned. This may be a little difficult but I'm sure it would not be that hard. I've actually done it to the 2010 page ages ago, but there may be some errors, but I think my edits to the 1992 or 3 page got reverted. For the Character Cards pages, why don't you list which style cards were avaliable for each character, and any vehicle that got a character card only found in a pack or set (like Fred or Bulstrode) can be stated? For the box pages, you could also try listing which style boxes were avaliable for most products. This would be difficult as well, but you can at least sort the galleries like that. I hope you and the other admins like the sound of these. Jdogman (talk) 07:21, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks for fixing the p. and p. thomas page Third Acting Administrator I have given thought and consideration to my own nominee for James' successor. Now that James is out of contact for the time being, I believe the process of approval of administators will revert to as it was when you were promoted. (That is, one administrator nominates a candidate, the other concurs and the appointment is made). Whether you have a nominee or not is alright, it is not mandatory to select a user to nominate but administrators are entitled to propose candidates at will. If you do, that's excellent. I would not object to promoting two users to help with operations around here; I think such an action would improve things quite nicely. More administrators means lighter workload per administrator, which I doubt you'd object to with your schedule as busy as it is. At this time, I am ready to announce my nominee, and I would like your review and approval for promotion. Likewise, I am ready to review any nominee you propose. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 22:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry for the delay (some unrelated business). After much thought, I have chosen NWRNO6 as my nominee for the third administrator. I have found his behavior impeccable and his contibutions valuable. I believe he would be an excellent member of administration if selected. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 04:22, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Request for Vote on Third Administrator With the wiki encountering a major project--that of the removal of images uploaded without the author's authorization, it has been demonstrated that the wiki is understaffed to deal with crises. Because we need to remedy this and bring the number of acting administrators to at least 3, I would like to formally request you review NWRNO6's candicacy and state your yea/nay vote within the next week please. I have reviewed Jdogman and believe he is an excellent candidate, worthy of the promotion. My only concern is his availiability for active duty. If he can confirm his ability to execute the post, I will cast my vote in favor of him (having nominated him, its assumed you have voted in favor of him as well). OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 20:31, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'm basically available Thursday through Monday. I'm never online Tuesday or Wednesday now because of rehearsels. During fall though, I'm not here some Fridays and very rarely, Saturdays. Other than that I'm online often and I can reguarly check the Wiki for edits and make edits of my own. NWRNO6 (talk) 00:35, September 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: FDMG has nominated you as a candidate Thank you, that's very kind. I am available almost every day, usually for a small amount on weekdays and a bit larger on weekends, besides holidays. I am an admin on the Thomas TrackMaster wiki however, but I can balance the two. Jdogman (talk) 13:31, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin Candidate Chosen Your choice was never in question; my question was regarding confirmation of NWRNO6. Since the wiki only has minimums for the number of administrators, I am voting in favor of both candidates. My inquiry is whether you do as well. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 22:06, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Future Template Hi,Thanks for helping me make the Lorry 3,Boco,and Tiger moth value pack wiki page,it's one of the rarest TWR items,and also one of my favorites,also,It was never sold in shops,only by mail order(I think i'm gonna post that), can't wait to have it in my possesion,and I hope you can get it to,you absolutly Rock. :^) Woodenboy7101 (talk) 15:37, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Home Update I think its about time that we update the home page to include the 2013 items coming out. Can you do that, please? (User talk:Mr.Conductor) 23:21, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Whiff Hi, you said you needed an unwatermarked picture of Whiff in box, do you mean just Whiff or Whiff and the Scrap Cars? BashDashCrashSmash One Biff! One Bash! And there is always a crash! 18:49, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Wiki spotlight Hello, just asking a quick q, but have you guys ever considered applying for a wiki spotlight? It could increase our traffic and get us more users. (User talk:Mr.Conductor) 20:09, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Ebay Item These items on the right over here, i found them on eBay: Fearless Freddie and two NG coaches. I have never in my life seen TWR items in packaging like this. Since it is selling from China, I assume they are knock-offs. Thoughts? Mr. C. (talk) 23:33, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I found some more. This guy has loads of these things! Mr. C. (talk) 23:39, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ebay Item Thanks, I've been very active here recently because I was infinitely banned on the TTTE Wiki for intimidating behaviour (long story). I'll be here for a while now! Mr. C. (talk) Promotion I don't know if it would be inappropriate to ask, bu I have been working very hard the past few weeks. I think I deserve a promotion (rollback or chatmod preferred). It would be a great honor to me. Thanks.Mr. C. (talk) 17:07, December 23, 2012 (UTC) : Please refrain from promoting without voting in the future. I have no objections with Mr. Conductor as a chat moderator, but I think we should handle all promotions with voting. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 20:18, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Race to Rescue Pack Can you please fix this- Race to the Rescue Pack? I tried to fix it but it didn't change anything. Mr. C. (talk) 20:35, January 12, 2013 (UTC) : Disregard this request, I have already taken care of it FDMG. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 20:51, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Could u help my wiki page i just made Whiff 3 car pack. Cheers. DidYouSayReviews (talk) 15:40, January 13, 2013 (UTC) DYSR Dual Accounts FDMG, I have reason to believe that user Codyjk727 and user Didyousayreviews are the same person. The accounts were both created today, and they have the same IP address. I am sure that there is a rule against having multiple accounts. Mr. C. (talk) 21:39, January 13, 2013 (UTC) : DidYouSayReviews' account was opened today, but Codyjk727's has existed for at least 5 months (based on edits made to the Thomas wiki. I do not believe either of these users have shown their IP addresses. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 22:02, January 13, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, I only made that accusation based on the fact that they have similar edits and chat patterns. Mr. C. (talk) 22:11, January 13, 2013 (UTC) : Could You Un-Ban me from talking, please?Codyjk727 22:12, January 13, 2013 (UTC) : The above message by Codyjk727 has been responded to by Mr. Conductor. At this time, I believe there is no reason to believe the two accused are actually guilt of any infraction. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 22:18, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Images Hello, FlyingDuckManGenesis, This is catmatjess. I was just looking through the Wiki after receiving a weekly update from Wikia and I noticed that the vast mah=jority of my phortos that were uploaded without my permission have been deleted but there are still some floating around. Here is a list of twhat I found:- Crosby Station Cargo Truck - 1994 image and 1996 image Henry's Tunnel - back of 1996 box Tidmouth Sheds - back of 1996 box Sodor Bay Tugboat - 1995 labelled image Tar Tanker - 2001 box image Sawmill with Dumping Depot - back of 1998 box Sodor Engine Wash - back of 2000 box Sodor Road Crew - 2003 box image Sodor Dairy Cars - 2009 box image Circle Set - back of 1996 box `00 piece set - all 3 gallery images Drawbridge - the 2000 box image Sodor Airfield - back of 2001 box Signal - back of 1996 box Ove the Track Singal - back of 2001 box All the images have been watermarked with my Wooden Railway Forum username and have been uploaded WITHOUT my pasrmission. Also coud you please remove the character card images listed below that were uploaded by Woodenboy7101. This user admitted on OrigamiAirenforcer talk page that he got them from the Wooden Railway Forum from me but he did not, he copied them from threads on the forum. The character card images are:- Bertram, Lady, Dodge, Splatter, Wilbert, Frank, Harvey, Salty, Elizabeth, Bulgy, Fog Cars, Murdoch, Alfie, Emily, Fergus, Neville, Molly, Rosie, Stanley, Isabella, GHank, Circus Train (bakc & front), Hank, Sodor Road Crew, Derek (back & front), Edward (back & front), Henry (bakc & front), Diesel 10, Rusty, Breakdown Train, D199, Tidmouth Milk Tanker, Oliver, Terence, Chinese Dragon, Troublesome Truck, S. C. Ruffety, Annie, Clarabel, Skarloey, Stepney, Thomas, Culdee, Henry's Forest Log Car, Ada, Jane & Mabel (back & front), Sodor Line Caboose, Duke, Diesel, Sodor China Clay Cars, Percy x 3, Rheneas, Henrietta, The Diesel, Toby, Mike, Daisy, Sodor Railway Repair, Harold, Flying Scotsman, Bertie, Catherine, BoCo, Neil, Peter Sam, Trevor, Catmatjess (talk) 04:06, January 24, 2013 (UTC) : I have taken care of this issue. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 06:37, January 24, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you for your help in this matter. I really appreciate it. I was watching as the images were disappearing. If I find any other I will let you know.Catmatjess (talk) 06:46, January 24, 2013 (UTC) flyingduckmangenesis do you think i should add a galery in the box area for U.K boxes. i have a TON of pictures! Avatar Hey! I see you've changed your avatar for the first time. I like it!Mr. C. (talk) 03:51, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Knapford Covered Bridge I appreciate that you fixed my mistake on the Knapford Covered Bridge saying that it wasn't released until 2001, but on its bio page, it says it was released in 1999. Is this info false or was released in 1999 in the UK? Lynx774100 (talk) 23:00, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Question Hi i'm wondering, are you the founder? If not, do you know who is? I'm very curious. ThomasTheWoodenRailway (talk) 05:52, March 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:You might have to re-upload some of the pictures you uploaded recently Hello there, the device I'm using now doesn't have the images, but this evening/night ill re-upload them when I can use a computer. Happy to help the wikia.--HIROD51 (talk) 21:53, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I've re-uploaded all of them, hope it helps!--HIROD51 (talk) 07:46, March 13, 2013 (UTC) The 2013 Quarry Mine Tunnel box may need some reuploading. Hey, I was looking on the box page, I click on the 2013 Quarry Mine Tunnel and it says it's not avaliable. I don't know if it is a glitch or what, but I thought I would tell you.TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector (talk) 22:10, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Is there any evidence? Is there evidence that the Talking Diesel 10 from Wooden Railway has the same phrases as the Take-n-Play Talking Diesel 10? Thanks! TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector (talk) 01:41, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Question about my Smudger I have a Smudger with no dates on the wheels, but the knockoffs have a yellow dome, but mine has a gold one. is mine still a knockoff? ThomasTheWoodenRailway (talk) 03:18, March 16, 2013 (UTC) A Race to the Wharf Set This set has a page, but it is redirected to the A Day at the Wharf Set. It is acrually different because it has a different crane and boat dock, i have the picture here. Please make this an actual page instead of a redirect page. ThomasTheWoodenRailway (talk) 22:14, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi i am funny laugh. Thanks for the message. I collect twr.Funny laugh (talk) 16:30, June 17, 2013 (UTC)